Fighting Destiny
by JCreader
Summary: After Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah left La Push heartbroken and with a secret. Now 20 Years later Leah is back having had imprinted herself and happier than ever with her husband and famous daughter. There's only one problem...that girl is Sam's daughter he never knew he had and someone has just imprinted on her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so be patient with me, tell me my mistakes and i will try to learn from them:)Also i'm not sure if i should go ahead and write on this subject, so let me know! **

Summary:

After Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah left La Push heartbroken and with a secret. Now 20 Years later Leah is back having had imprinted herself and happier than ever with her husband and famous daughter. There's only one problem...that girl is Sam's daughter he never knew he had and someone has just imprinted on her.

**So this story is going to have the same classic twilight chracters along with new one's because this is 20 years later, so our favorite pack is all grown up. It will mention the cullens but not as much it focuses on the Pack. P.S. The first chapter should be out either on Friday or Saturday...:)**

**Review, Review, Review... -JCreader**


	2. Light in the Darkness

**Hey guys so here's chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, right's go to the rightful owner.**

"_**Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." -Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

Prologue

Leah's Pov

I cry as i see the rain pouring off of the glass, leaving a trail down the window. My heart feels heavy, like it's breaking into a thousand pieces, shattering in the inside leaving me with absolutely nothing.

_Sam_...The name that keeps on repeating in my mind, how could he do this to me? We were about to get married Dammit! And he calls it off as if our relationship never meant anything to him, how could he be so cruel? Don't get me wrong I know about imprinting, i know he left me because he imprinted on Emily, my cousin. Yes, my finance left me for my cousin a week before our wedding.

Before I could tell him about our baby. I rub my stomach, feeling my baby kick inside me. This baby is the only thing keeping me breathing, giving me a reason to wake up In the morning.

"_I love you Leah, You are my entire life, you are my everything, Will you marry me?" Sam say's on his knees in front of me, looking at me with nothing but adoration in his eyes._

"_YES of course I will marry you!" I screech as tears fall from my eyes. A huge grin comes to his face as he pulls me into his arms and spins me around._

"_I love you Leah" he whispers again and again before he kisses me._

We we're in love, we had been dating for 5 years. We we're that couple in high school, that everyone knew was going to end up together, get married and have 2 kids and a dog. That was before Emily came to help me plan my wedding, before she came and stole the love of my life.

"I_ can't believe you're getting married!" Emily yells as she runs up the stairs and envelops me in a big hug._

"_I know I'm so excited, I love him Emily, I really do he's my life." I say as I hug her back._

"_Well we have to plan the best wedding in the world. When do I get to meet this Sam, the guy who's stealing you away?" She says giggling. I just laugh along with her. "Soon he's coming over later, and you can meet him then." _

I didn't know then, that, that would be the worst mistake of my life.

"_I'm sorry Leah, I didn't want to hurt you, it just happened, you know I can't control this." Sam say's with hurt in his eyes, the usual playful grin and love in his eyes is gone the only thing left is pity. _

"_Why didn't you tell me before, you CHEATED on me Sam?" I yell at him, tears storming down my face. "You've been cheating on me with my COUSIN for 2 weeks, that isn't an accident, why didn't you tell me right away?" _

"_I'm sorry Leah, please forgive me.. I just I…I love her." He says with sadness in his voice._

"_But I love you." I whisper_

So, that is why I'm here now, leaving my life behind to start a new one with my baby. Nobody knows where I'm going; hell I don't even know where I'm going.

"Miss, we're here, that will be $42.50" The cab driver's voice drives me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, here you go thank you." I say as I take out two twenties and a ten and hand the cab driver the money. "Keep the change."

"Thank you miss, have a good trip." I hear him say, but I'm already walking away, leaving the old Leah behind me…

**Okay I'm sorry, this chapter was short, I'll try to write longer one's next time.**

**So what did you guy's think? Review Away please! -JCreader**


	3. Imprint

**While you're reading this chapter keep in mind that 20 years have already passed. **

"_**To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world." - Brandi Snyder**_

Leah's POV

"I love you" Mathew whisper's in my ear. My heart doesn't fail to skip a beat when he say's those words. Even after almost 20 years it doesn't fail to pound against my chest when I'm close to him, when he stares at me like he can't live without me.

"I love you too" I sigh as I feel his lips on my neck and then my jaw. The day I thought was the worst day of my life turns out to be the best decision I ever made. Although there hasn't been a day I haven't felt guilty for not telling anybody where I've been, not telling my mom she's a grandmother, or Seth that he's an uncle. Even _Sam_, before I met Mathew his name alone would cause my heart to constrict painfully in chest, my eyes to water but now the only thing I feel is guilt, guilt for not telling him he has a daughter.

_Katherine, _I smile at the thought of my daughter, she's on tour right now, in some crazy adventure, only she can get herself into. Who would have thought I would have a daughter, and that daughter would grow up to be a famous singer and actress. But she hasn't gotten where she is without hard work and talent.

"What's wrong love?" Mathew asks looking at me with a thoughtful expression, while running his fingers up and down my arm. "I can tell your head's somewhere else."

I just smile, "Nothing I'm just thinking about my family, it's been 20 years, Mathew, 20 years since I've seen my family." I confess, looking at the ground, feeling ashamed, ashamed that I was too weak to speak the truth, ashamed that I still am.

I feel Mathew's fingers pull my chin up, so I can look at him. "Let's got back then, let's go to La Push, so you can see your family, you deserve closure, and I want to give you that." Mathew say's with a smile, "Bedside's I want to meet the woman who made the most beautiful, caring, and sexiest person I know." Mathew says with a smirk.

I just laugh; He always knows how to make me feel better. "Oh yeah and who would that be?"

"Oh this sexy brunette I met at a park, sitting on a bench with a suitcase by her side." Mathew recalls. Even after all these years he still remembers where we met, well where he saw me, I was too busy figuring out what to do with my life.

I smile at the memory, "Yeah and then you asked me where I had been all your life." I laugh at the memory. "You were such a dork."

"Hey you married me right! My pickup lines work." He says with a soft smile.

_I was staring at the pond in a small park in New York, when I heard a voice _

"_Where have you been all my life beautiful?" Say's a cocky voice._

_Great I thought, my first day here and some pervert's already hitting on me._

"_Don't you know better than to hit on random women for all you know I could be gay?" I respond still looking at the lake. _

"_That would be a shame, but I like a challenge, I bet I could make you swing the other way." His voice rang with smugness. Who the hell was this guy? I was about to ring his neck, when I looked into his eyes, and my world stopped, everything that made me who I am vanished, I didn't live for myself anymore, he was keeping down on earth, it was like we were magnets that had to be together to be complete. I had only felt like this once before, when I found out I was pregnant. Nothing, nobody mattered anymore, the people keeping me alive were now this man, and my baby. I hadn't realized I was staring at him for who knows how long, but then again he was doing the same thing. _

"_You're beautiful" I breathe…_

_He just laughs a shaky laugh, "Isn't that my line?" He asks staring into my eyes with a look that can only be described as adoration. _

_Well Shit…..I just imprinted. _

**Haha, I'm evil ;) I decided to end here, so now you guys know how they met, and that they have been together for about 20 years. Aren't you glad she left La push? :) The next Pov will either be Sam's or Katherine's, who do you guys, want to hear from? Let me know what guys think!-JCreader**


	4. All my fault

Sam's Pov

I sat on the couch looking at Emily while she read a book. As if sensing my stare, she looked up at me with an amused expression.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I'm just staring at my lovely wife." I say with a shrug. She just smiles and goes back to her book.

Soon it will be 20 years since the day I imprinted on Emily, these last 2 decades have been the best and worst of my life. The best because I met Emily, we got married, had our beautiful daughter. The worst because it'll be almost 20 years since I unintentionally broke Leah's heart, since anybody has seen r herd from her, and I can't help but feel guilt and sadness because it's all my fault.

_But…_a voice whispers in my head, if you hadn't ended things with Leah, Alexandra wouldn't exist. I smile at her name, Alex, my little girl, well not so little anymore since she's almost 19, but she'll always be my little girl, no matter her age. She's currently taking college classes online, because she didn't want to be away from us, and even though I had encouraged her to go to college, and I was glad she chose to stay close to us.

"Sam?" Emily say's looking worried. I blinked, realizing she had said my name multiple times.

"I'm sorry Emily, I have my head in the clouds, and what were you saying?" I ask, She smiles, "I was saying that I'm worried about Alex, she doesn't go out much as she been quiet lately, especially around the guy's, maybe we should talk to her."

I nod my head, "Yeah I'll talk to her after dinner."

"Have you heard anything from Leah?" Emily asks, every day for the last 20 years she has asked the same thing. I know she feels guilty, guilty that her cousin and best friend left her home because of her. Even though she couldn't be more wrong, everything was my fault-not her's.

I sigh, "No, we can't hear her, I don't know if it's because she hasn't phased, or if somehow she left the pack, were not connected anymore." I say, it's frustrating, but ever sense she left, we couldn't hear her anymore, we couldn't even feel her. Being part of the pack, it's like a life force inside your head, you feel your pack mates in your head, and you can sense them. But when Leah left, it diminished, it was like she was never there in the first place.

At first we all panicked thinking the worst; we thought she was dead, because we couldn't feel her.

"_SAM!" Seth yells, followed by Embry and Paul. "IT'S LEAH, SHE'S MISSING!" He yells. _

"_What? Calm down she's probably out patrolling." I say rationally, Leah was probably just somewhere off by herself. _

"_No she's not" Embry say's, worry evident in his voice, "We already looked for her everywhere, but we can't find her and we can't hear her either." _

"_Yeah man even I'm worried, we really can't __**feel**__ her, and she's been upset lately, what if she did something stupid?" Paul adds, A slight frown on his face._

"_Fine, let's go to your house Seth." I say, He just nods._

_When we arrive at Sue's home, we see her sobbing on the porch clutching a piece of paper, and when we she looks at me, hatred is evident on her face._

"_YOU" she snarls at me. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yells. _

"_Mom what's wrong?" Seth asks, shocked that his mother would act this way. _

"_She's gone, she left!" Sue sobs. She…left? Leah left? I know she was hurting over our breakup, but to leave her whole family, the only place she's ever called home. I feel my heart aching, because no matter what I will always love Leah._

"_I hate you, this all your fault." Sue whispers while looking at me with tears in her eyes. _

_This is all my fault…._

**Leah's Pov -Present time **

After a long talk with Mathew I decided, he was right, I couldn't live with myself, if I continued to hide the truth, it was slowly draining me, and I knew one day it would catch up with me.

So we decided to go to La Push, just me and Mathew, I had called Katherine, and she would be joining us in a couple of days, it was time to face the music, and whatever happens so be it.

"Are you sure love, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to, I'll support no matter what." Mathew promises, while hugging me from behind.

I smile, and peck him on the lips. "Yes, I'm sure, I have to do this." I say. He nods, as we pull up to the airport.

For the best or the worst, I just hope this is the right decision.

**So what did guy's think? I didn't want to write a lot of chapters of just gibberish, and this is probably going to be a short story, so I just wanted the action to start**

**Next chapter will be Katherine's! Yay, we finally get to meet the mystery girl**

**So how do you want her to be? Personality wise? Leave your opinions and review please!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Followed and Favorited(Is this even a word, haha) This story! Until next time-JCreader**

**Sometimes you will find previews of future chapters and/or dates when I will update on my profile.**


	5. Why aren't we dating?

**A/n: Some people seem to be confused, so I'm sorry for not clearing it up earlier, but Yes Mathew Knows everything. Katherine however does not; she doesn't know that Leah is a werewolf, That Mathew is not her biological father, and that she has any extended family from her mother's side.**

**Thanks again for the follows, favorites, and reviews, you guys make me want to continue this story**

"**We aren't dating but you're still mine" **

Kat's Pov

"What am I going to do?" I whine for the billionth time, while snuggling into my best friend's arms.

James's just sighs, and brings me into his arms. "Just cancel on your mom, you have to get this done, you already signed the contract, you have to do it unless you want to get sued, and trust me babe you don't want that." He says.

"I know I know but I already promised her I can't just call and say "Oh mom I know I promised I would catch up with you and dad in La Pull, but I can't I actually have to go model, you know because of an evil bastard also known as my manager." Haha La pull get it? Ah Who am I kidding i can't even make myself laugh, I'm in a prissy mood. James just snorted.

"It's Called La Push not La Pull but you already know that." He states, amusement in his voice.

"This is serious, Jamie, I have to do it and Enrique only gave me a month, I hate him." I mumble. Jamie is the nickname I gave James, he hated it at first but he warmed up to it, but it helps that he won't let anyone else call him that except for me, and Enrique, bloody Enrique is my manager. Said manager I want to strangle right now.

"No you don't, you love him." He says, "Not right now." I mumble again.

We were on our way home, yes we lived together, but no we aren't together, although everyone thinks we are, and when I say everyone I mean everyone, Our parents, neighbors, friends, and oh let's not forget the entire world, since I'm an actress and singer and apparently now a model, I don't have anything against modeling in fact that's how I got discovered, I started modeling. But Enrique wants me to be the star model in his wife's fashion show-Melinda, and I have to be at La push, and Indian reservation my mom wants me to meet her at. Why? You ask I have no idea she said something about meeting some of her old friends. Jamie, doesn't stay behind he's a professional MMA fighter, and my best friend.

"It's in Seattle Kat, and it's in a couple of days, you got time." He says rationally, "I know but I feel like I'm abusing my parents, I haven't seen them in weeks, I feel horrible." I mumble against his chest.

"Your mom understands besides, it's in Seattle now stop whining." As always he's right, I don't usually whine but when I do I'm a drama queen.

"Okay, well you're coming with me, we better go pack, I want to go early and surprise them!" I say squeal.

He Smiles, "Alright, but I'm driving." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

I have to say, I understand why people think were a couple were always touching somehow, giving each other kisses, holding hands, hugging all the time. But we have always been this way, even when we have been in relationships. That's probably why they never lasted, they don't understand our relationship. Hell I didn't even understand our relationship.

"I love you" I say, kissing his cheek.

He grins, showing his adorable dimples, that I love, "I love you too." He says kissing my lips lightly. I just smile against his lips. And I can't help but wonder-Why aren't we dating?

**This was a baby chapter, haha what I mean by that is that I will be posting another chapter in a couple of hours. I know you still have questions about James and Kat's relationship and I promise you will get answers very very soon**


	6. Welcome to La Push

_**Family tree/map:**_

_**Parents Children**_

_**Leah and Mathew Heart- Katherine Heart-19**_

_**Sam and Emily Uley- Alexandra Uley-18**_

_**Paul and Rachael Lathole -Lilly Lathole-9 and Michael Lathole- 14**_

_**Jacob and Nessie Black- Mike Black-19 and Leslie Black-19 **_

_**Quil and Claire Atera- Cassie Atera-9 **_

_**Embry and Katie- Jordan-4**_

_**Brady and Demi**_

_**Collin-no imprint**_

_**All of the pairs are imprints. Also Mike and Leslie are twins, Mike took werewolf traits and Leslie Vampire ones, and we all know James ;)**_

_**I think I may have spelled Paul's last name wrong-sorry Paulie;) **_

_**P.S. I may add new characters and maps soon.**_

* * *

_**"Home is where the heart is"**_

Kat's Pov_**  
**_

Then I remember right because your best friends. I sigh, I love them I really do but I don't know if I can risk our friendship, I don't want to lose him, who I am kidding I CAN'T lose him it would kill me. Plus I don't know exactly what I feel for him, he's my best friend, but I'm not sure if I'm _in_ love with him.

"What are you thinking about" He murmurs, brushing his lips across my cheek bones.

"Nothing, everything…" I say, playing with his fingers.

He sighs, "Anyways I'm taking a break, so my next fight isn't for a while." He say's brushing my hair back from my eyes, and I look him in the eye. He is beautiful, he has dark brown eyes, and big brows, a dimple on the corner of his mouth whenever he smiles, and hair that can only be described as sex hair.

I was looking at him for so long, he smirked. "I know I'm sexy, but you don't have devour me with you stare."

I just scoff, "Don't be so smug, you're just eye candy." I respond with a guilty smile at being caught, not that I was being really secretive about it.

"Your personal eye candy" He says, I sigh, why does he have say those things, it just confuses me more, but I'm sure he just thinks of me as just a friend, I mean he's never mentioned anything more, and he has dated other girls.

Whatever game we're playing, I just hope doesn't come back to bite us in the ass in the end.

* * *

**Leah's Pov**

"Do you want to stop in forks, so we can think, how were going to break the news to Kat?" Mathew asks, holding my hand with one of his as he drives.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to theirs going to be a lot of drama." I say half heartily, because in truth I really need him there.

"Love, I want to come with you, Kat is my daughter, and I love her with all my being, and _nobody_ is going to hurt you or my little girl." He says with fierceness in his eyes.

I smile, from the beginning, Mathew fell in love with Kat, I thought he was going to not want me, knowing I was pregnant, and in truth I was terrified, but no matter his reaction, I wasn't going to stay with him if he didn't want Kat, we were a package deal, hell we still are.

_It was our 1__st__ date, and I decided I was going to tell him before I really got to know what it felt like to be in his arms, to kiss him, to really love him_

"_I know this great rest-"_

"_Mathew, you say anything else, you have to know, Mathew I'm pregnant." I just blurt out, and quickly cover my mouth, well great way to just say it, interrupt him while he's talking._

_He just stares at me with unreadable expression, while my heart is racing a marathon. I feel tears fill my eyes. "Mathew I really like you, but I can't do this, I'm pregnant and-" Mathew quickly interrupts me by pressing his lips to mine, and I gasp in surprise, and he plunges his tongue in my mouth. I moan as he grabs my waist and pulls me to him. _

_After a while he breaks the kiss, grabing my face within his hands and stares into my eyes._

"_Ours" he says_

"_Excuse me?" I whisper, still looking into his eyes._

_He puts his arms on my stomach "Our baby" He repeats, with adoration and wonder in his eyes. It's too much and I start to sob, while smiling, his face breaks into a grin and he picks me up and twirls me in the air, while yelling "I love you Leah, please marry me, I know this is too soon and we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I know you're my life, and so is the baby you're carrying, he or she will be mine as well, I want no I need you both in my life please marry me." He say's putting me down._

"_Yes, yes YES YES" I say, "I love you" I say, against his mouth, know all I have to do is explain that I'm a werewolf, I think. _

"_Love were here, Mathew squeezes my hand, as we see the sign._

_Welcome to La Push_

**I also want to write in Jame's pov, so we could know what he's feeling, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and leave your opinions or ideas, I would love to hear them.:)**


End file.
